


Kinktober Day 9: Emetophilia

by Nsfwitchy



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Emetophilia, Fanart, Kinktober, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: I.. yeah the tags on this are pretty self explanatory. It's just 514a throwing up.
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976215
Kudos: 8





	Kinktober Day 9: Emetophilia




End file.
